


Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Frowning, Supergirl flew to Reverend Amos Howell after she defeated a villain near a chocolate shop.





	Chocolate

I never created Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl.

Frowning, Supergirl flew to Reverend Amos Howell after she defeated a villain near a chocolate shop. ''I'll choose the next chocolate shop,'' she said to him.

THE END


End file.
